monstrous school
by deads0ul
Summary: Dans un monde moderne ou humain et être de la nuit monstre fantastique , cohabitent ,une école symbole de la cohésions de c'est deux peuple fut construite .Naruto est un être que l'on pourrait qualifier de monstre parmi les monstres, du fait du pouvoir immense du renard à neuf queues qu'il possède J'ai troqué ninja pour monstre fantastique et humains mage
1. Chapter 1

Notre monde 2045

Cela fait maintenant tente ans que le monde entier à découvert ce peuple qui fut depuis toujours et pour des siècles à venir connu comme

Le peuple de la nuit

En 2015 ce peuple décida de ce révéler au grand jour , bien qu'ayant causé de nombreux problèmes , telle que des révoltes qui ne tardèrent pas a prendre la forme d'une guerre mondial ,qui fut connu comme « la guerre des cicatrices » en référence aux marques que laissaient les vampires dans le coup de leurs victimes âpres les avoir vampirisé ,pour être utilisé comme soldats de première ligne

Le gouvernement mondial craignant un génocide mondial décida de les acceptés au grand jour et ce après 10 années de souffrance parsemée, de révoltes, de massacres, de trêves temporaires, de trahisons, durant lesquels des milliers d'humains et créatures de la nuit périrent.

Comme symbole de la paix fut créé « gakuen school » ou GS : une école destiner au royaume de la nuit mais également a celui du jour, où c'est deux mondes cohabitent.

Cela marquant une entente entre eux.

Néanmoins cette paix fut suivi d'un mélange des histoires et des informations des deux parties, chacune ayant vécu de son coté se côtoyant rarement, elles avaient développée et créée leurs propre histoire et technologies.

Cela permit de soulever un mystère vieux de plusieurs siècles.

En effet les historiens humains avaient remarqué que sur une période d'environs cinq siècles.

il y avait une absence total d'informations ou de vestiges, hormis le fait que les rares indices montraient ou laissaient penser que le monde avait vécut sous dictature dirigé par des entités supérieurs et que cela avait faillit mené l'humanité a sa total l'extinction.

Mais grâce aux découvertes dut a cette échange d'information le mystère fut levé et révéla …

Que le monde avait réellement été dirigé par des créatures qui se nommaient « bijuu », des monstres possédant des pouvoirs quasi absolu, et qui les utilisaient pour causé la destruction,

Cela pouvaient être qualifié de dictature si on se met a la place de l'humanité, mais le peuple de la nuit évoqua l'hypothèse que c'est créatures étaient dépourvu de raison, de ce fait la situation était plutôt semblable a….

L'ENFER.

Cependant les conditions de leur disparitions reste encore méconnu de nos jours, mais les hypothèses évoquent la possibilité que c'est créatures est étés scellés dans des êtres humain , qui furent nommés « jinchuriki », et qu'au fil du temps leur ADN est fusionné avec ceux de leur invité non désiré, donnant naissance a une nouvelle espèce possèdent des pouvoirs extrêmement puissant, et surtout doté de la raison

Le monde entier craignant que c'est « monstres » utilisent le pouvoir contenu dans leurs gênes pour conquérir le monde.

Le gouvernement mondial nouvellement recréé, composé de représentant des deux mondes, les fichas et les traitas comme des monstres ou plus couramment comme des « jinchuriki », des sacrifices humain sans valeur ne bénéficient d'aucun droit

Cela marquant a jamais leur vie, tel un sceaux que le diable aurait apposé sur un damné

En 2045

Ca fait maintenant 20 ans que le monde a accepté le royaume de la nuit qui fait maintenant partie intégrante de la vie politique, sociale et économique du monde, les monstres utilisant leur capacités hors norme au service des humains.

Pov Naruto

Je m'appelle Naruto ! Non pas Naruto quelque chose!, juste Naruto

Pourquoi ? Car Avoir un nom signifierait avoir une famille, une attache, un passé, un futur et un espoir.

Moi ca fait des années que j'ai arrêté de rêvé a une vie normal, la mienne n'est qu'un long couloir noir, parsemé de ce liquide écarlate plus communément appeler SANG

Aujourd'hui … je n'est plus qu'un but !

Retrouver mon frère, enfin frère adoptif Gaara disparu, ou plutôt enlevé depuis des années, lors de l'assassina de ma famille quand j'avais neuf ans et que j'ignorais tous de ce monde… de la malédiction contenu dans mes … dans nos gènes

Après réflexion c'était peut être ca le bonheur ? Une immense insouciance

Après ca j'ai vécu trois ans en tant que fugitif volant et tuant pour survivre, avant d'être recueillis par un certain Jiraya, écrivain reconnu, et un des héros de la guerre maitre en énergie spirituel

Une énergie qui fut découverte par les humains pour se défendre contre les « monstres » qui consiste a utilisé un pouvoir naturellement présent dans le corps humain

Cela me permis de vivre plus ou moins tranquillement pendant quatre ans ,et me donna la possibilité d'apprendre a utiliser en parti cet art de combat ,étant a moitié humain de part mon père tandis que ma mère surnommé « la sanglante »pour avoir tué un grand nombre d'humain pendant la guerre , m'avait déjà un peu apprit a utiliser mes pouvoirs de youkai

Aujourd'hui j'ai seize ans et je ne suis plus le gamin que j'étais a l'époque, c'est pour cela que comme l'a conseillé Jiraya, je vais me jeter dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler « la gueule du monstre »…

Je vais a la GS, en tant que monstre, pour y retrouver mon frère qui d'après certaine informations semble y être enfermé, ce qui sera surement mon cas si j'y vais et qu'on découvre mon identité mais, c'est justement ce que je veux car contrairement a ce qu'ils pensent je sais en parti contrôle mon pouvoir a la fois spirituel et youkai, si ca ne m'aide pas, au moins ca les surprendra.

Enfin bref, grâce aux pouvoirs de Jiraya : une technique qui permet de scellés en parti mes pouvoirs de jinchuriki vit le jour, me donnant ainsi une apparence humaine, stoppant les vagues de pouvoir qui s'échappaient de mon corps lors d'émotions violentes, cela étant le principal problème des jinchuriki.

Cette technique ressemble fortement à celles qui sont utilisée par les puissants youkais pour sceller leurs pouvoirs, représenté avec la forme d'un symbole propre à chaque sceau, sur le corps d'un individu.

La forme et la complexité du sceau servant de repère a la puissance de l'individu, pour ma part il se trouve sur mon ventre et a une forme très complexe, mais il a la particularité de disparaitre et de ne laisser visible qu'un symbole digne d'un faible youkai de feu connu sous le nom de ….

HITODAMA

Grace aux nombreux contactes de Jiraya il fut facile de me créé une nouvelle identité

Je suis désormais Naruto hitodama descendant indirect des hitodama, faible youkais de feu

Ce petit manège me permis d'obtenir ma carte d'étudiant

PASS essentiel pour aller à la mairie de Yamata, ville connu comme la ville du passage, construite après la guerre pour assurer le passage des nouveaux élèves vers, l'ile de la GS,

Après avoir pris l'avion qui était bondé d'êtres avec l'apparence humaine, bien que surement plus des trois quart youkai

Une fois que notre avion approcha de l'école, je pus voir l'ile …

Elle était composée de 5 grandes villes, celle du feu, de l'eau, de la foudre de la terre et du vent, c'est villages représentaient les éléments les plus couramment utilisé par les youkais mais également par les humains maitre en énergie spirituel couramment appeler ….mage

Chaque village comprenait une académie, des dortoirs qui ressemblaient plus a de hôtels, des terrains d'entrainement et des commerces, bref tous le nécessaire pour vivre, de plus il était entourer d'un environnement correspondant a son élément.

Au centre de l'ile se trouvait une sorte de colisée ou se déroulait une fois par ans des combats qui servaient à montrer sa force à des potentiels recruteurs, en vue d'un futur job dans la société.

Néanmoins ce qui me surpris fus que toutes les constructions semblaient être d'un autre temps ou plutôt ne ressemblaient a aucun style connu, comme si le temps sur l'ile s'était arrêté sur une époque inconnue.

A ce moment la seule chose qui traversa mon esprit fut une phrase qui disait « je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer»


	2. Chapter 2

L'avion se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage, qui avait été construite face a un mont appelé

« Amaterasu »

Une immense montagne noir d'où se dégageait une sorte d'aura glacée, le sommet semblait se perdre dans les nuages, comme si elle avait une hauteur infini, comme si la nature de part cette « œuvre » avait voulu montrer aux êtres vivant quelle aurait toujours le dessus sur eux.

Cependant un détail me revint en tête, comme quelque chose d'important que vous savez mais qui ne veux pas sortir, me répétant en boucle son nom…

« Amaterasu … Amaterasu … Amaterasu… », Quand cela me revint cela résonna comme une évidence.

Dans une des nombreuses légendes youkai que ma mère m'avait lut il y a maintenant si longtemps ce mont est évoqué ! Mais pas sous ce nom.

si je me souvient bien il était appelé « kuragari ,le mont des enfers » , on dit également qu'a son sommet se trouve une arène , et que ceux qui peuvent y accédé et y combattre , voient leur vie changer a jamais (mais il ont oublié de précisé comment ), les gens avides doivent surement penser qu'il y a un trésor .

Âpres tout l'argent rend les gens idiot ya qu'a voir certaines personnes, moi je n'est jamais eus ce problème, la preuve je suis constamment faucher.

.

Cela me fis ricané comme quoi même une situation catastrophique peut faire rire, a condition d'être un peu fou, et fou … ca je le suis.

Mon rire fut cessé par la vision d'une sorte d'aura noirâtre qui semblait sortir de la montagne tendis que dans ma tête un texte commençait a résonné…

« A une hauteur inimaginable

La ou le mal devient palpable

La ou brule un feu infernal

La ou règne le mal

Un monde oublié

Deux destin lié … »

Puis il cessa comme si je ne pouvais entendre la suite .

A ce moment la j'eus l'impression de me réveiller comme si pendant l'espace d'un instant j'avais perdu toute connections avec la réalité.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? , faut j'arrête de suivre le vieux le soir pour sois disant «faire des recherches »,

Je sais bien que les youkais supportent en général bien l'alcool mais …. , « YA DES LIMITES ! »,

C'est peut pas le raisonnement qu'une personne normal aurait eut âpres une telle expérience mais …. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais normal.

Mais en y repensant c'este peut être pour ca qu'ils décidèrent de crée sur cette école, pour trouver un être suffisamment fort pour l'escalader et ramener le soi-disant trésor,

Enfin bref, moi j'ai déjà assez de mal a m'occuper de la réalité, alors des légendes …

Devant nous, enfin devant moi et l'autre dizaine d'autre youkai ou humain se trouvait un château millénaire qui fut, et ca ont en est sur, construite la demeure d'un chef youkai il y a maintenant plus de deux mille ans.

Mais tout comme la montagne …. il garde un voile de mystère principalement sur sa construction qui semble plus vieille que ce l'on pourrait penser .

En haut, d'une fenêtre qui devait autrefois servir au roi à parler à ses sujets apparurent cinq personne Il y avait :

Asuma hizuren chef de konoha et grand exorciste de la maitrise du feu et ex-sensei de Jiraya-sensei dut moins c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il était accompagné par 4 autres personnes qui étaient visiblement les chefs des différents villages

Cependant ce fut lui qui commença à parler

« bienvenu a la gakuen school , comme vous le savez , vous aller être séparer et reparti en différent village en fonction de votre élément et pour certain de votre famille , ceux qui ont une famille déjà présente iront vivre avec , tandis que les autres auront a disposition des dortoirs , donc a partir aujourd'hui et pour les année a venir , vous vivrez ici ,

Des magasins cinéma et autre service sont a votre disposition dans votre village, pour vous les offrir vous recevrez chaque mois une paye plus ou moins importante en fonction de vos notes et de votre niveau, mais également des services que vous pourrez rendre a notre école, donc passez tous de bonnes années »

Pour moi ce discours disait plutôt « bienvenu dans une dictature dans laquelle les faible s'écrasent et les fort s'en mette plein les poches sur leur dos, souffrez bien »

Apres avoir soupiré un bout coup de désespoir, geste qui me semble t'il fut perdu dans cette foule l'applaudissement, « tous des idiots » pensai je.

Suite a ce discours notre grand groupe se divisa en 5 petit pour se diriger vers des sorte de terrain ressemblant a des cours de tennis sur lesquels était , a même le sol dessiné des sortes de sceau d'une incroyable complexité ,

Un professeur nous expliqua que c'était un sceau de transport destiné à nous amené a notre village,

De l'avion l'ile nous avait parut petite mais, Elle se trouvait être en réalité bien plus grande que nous la pension et les rares humain parmi nous ne pourraient supporter la distance à parcourir.

Cela créa aussitôt un immense mouvement de contestation dans lequel ont entendait des choses telle que …

« les humain sont faible » « qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici » « c'est vraiment une espèce inferieure »,

de ce fait le groupe se retrouva vite scindé en deux,

Les youkai qui insultaient les humains, et les humains ainsi que les hanyos qui ne savaient pas quoi faire a par répliquer comme leurs agresseurs

Hanyo c'est le nom que l'on a donné aux gens comme moi ceux qui ont en eux du sang youkai et du sang humain, autrefois considéré comme « vermine et honte de la race youkai » ils étaient persécutés, mais depuis la paix avec les humains ils ont connu une forte augmentation.

bien que le cas des jinchuriki est assez particulier, en effet notre sang est ce qu'ont pourrait , qualifier de « possessif » du fait que quel que sois le nombre ou il est diluer avec un sang humain , les descendent auront toujours la moitié de leur sang de type youkai , sang qui lorsque que son possesseur subit une émotions violente ou âpres de l'entrainement( ce qui est mon cas ) ,se met immédiatement a convertir le sang humain de son hôte , le transformant ainsi en youkai de sang pur.

C'est en parti pour cela que les jinchuriki sont craint.

Ce groupe bien que supérieur en nombre se faisait tous petit,

Pourquoi ? Simplement car parmi les youkai de sang pur ce trouvait principalement le clan Uchiwa, un clan qui lors de la guerre s'était illustré, et même depuis des siècles, il brillait parmi les youkai, connu comme les gardiens de la nuit chargé de veiller au respect des lois.

LES VAMPIRES

Enfin moi j'ai un autre nom pour eux « les crâneurs qui, s'ils me tapent sur le système vont finir cramé »

Pendant que je me marrais dans mon coins je n'eus pas remarqué, que les deux groupes étaient maintenant bien séparé et que moi comme un c** j'étais au milieu dans l'espace vide laissé en entre eux.

« ET MERDE » dis je haute voix sans m'en rendre compte me faisant dévisager par les deux groupe

« Bon du calme » me dis-je a voix basse.

« T'es intelligent alors trouve un moyen sensé de régler la situation »

« Voyons niveau puissance : je suis plus fort qu'un sang pur donc je me mets avec eux, attend suis aussi un hanyo donc je vais avec eux, quoique hitodama est un sang pure donc avec eux du moins je crois, mais si on prend en compte … »

Mon esprit fut vite submergé de questions plus ou moins utile, chaque réponse étant le contraire de la précédente, la tête devint un véritable bordel, j'en vins même à me demander ou j'étais.

« J'Y COMPRENDS RIEN » criai je, la tête vers le ciel et la bouche grande ouverte et m'ébouriffant les cheveux,

Pas très discret, surtout dans un moment ou j'aurais dut me faire tout petit

Et ca ! ca n'échappa à un Uchiwa qui se retourna vers moi

« ET OH TOI T'ES DE QUEL COTER? » me cria t'il

A ce moment ma tête explosa et je fis la seul chose (intelligente ?) qui traversa mon esprit

Je me mis les mains dans les poches, baisa la tête regardant successivement les deux coter avant de dire d'un aire des plus blasé…

« Rien à foutre » comme pour essayer de me fondre dans la masse, ce qui eu l'effet contraire à en juger par les regards assassin des deux camps.

Regard, qui bien que n'étant pas psychologue, pouvais aisément comprendre

« Alors t'es quoi a la fin avec ou contre nous, décide toi, et surtout fait bien attention a ta réponse »

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et surement relâchant lentement leur aura, je me serais cru être dans un de c'est film ou la future victime se retrouve entoure par des zombies qui s'apprête à lui sauter au coup.

Et la s'était tous comme, en trois mots j'avais réussi à devenir l'ennemis commun de deux groupes qui étaient sur le point de s'entretuer et comme aurait surement dit Jiraya-sensei

« C'est une prouesse »

Mon coté youkai lui bien qu'étant un peu endormis semblait s'exaspéré et me poussant à les tuer

Car bien que souvent méconnu les sceaux nécessaire aux youkai pour bloquer leur pouvoir pouvaient parfois influence sur le caractère, tous comme un hanyo auront un caractère youkai souvent qualifier de plus violent la nuit

C'est changement s'explique par le fait que le caractère s'adapte au corps (certain youkai ayant une attitude violente et provocatrice, ne pourraient s'adapter au monde humain)

Étant les deux j'ai vite senti la différence, ou plutôt la sensation de ne plus être tous fait moi-même comme si une partie de mes souvenirs s'étaient envolé emportant avec eux les transformations qu'ils m'avaient apporté.

Enfin ca n'explique pas … COMMENT J'AI PUS DEVENIR AUSSI IDIOT

« vivement la nuit » soupirai-je comme ayant oublié mes (spectateurs) pour qui cela sembla être une énième provocation, au vu de l'aura qui intensifiait

A ce moment, et comme la réponse aux pleurs d'un damné le sol s'illumina de plus en plus, les profs ayant du voir l'aura de meurtre avaient décidé d'active le sceau.

Une immense lumière nous submergea, même si pour moi elle tenait plus de l'intervention divine que d'un vulgaire sort de téléportassions, je me suis donc préparé a prendre cette chance miraculeuse.

Etant sous une apparence humain mes capacités physique étaient presque du nivaux d'un humain, si les ninjas dont parle les légendes existaient, alors je dirais quand ce moment mes capacités doivent leur ressembler, entre humain normal et le youkai, et cela n'était malheureusement ou heureusement rien à coté de mes capacités en forme youkai (environ 0.5 pour 100)

Enfin bref pas le temps de pleurer, je m'accroupis tel un félin tendant mes muscles au maximum près à sauter le plus loin possible dès que le décor sera fixe,

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, pour les humains qu'une seconde, et avant qu'eux et c'est … de youkai n'est remarqué j'avais déjà sauté sur un bâtiment et étais maintenant hors de vue se qui me permis d'observé la situation

Les deux professeurs qui nous avaient amené dont les badges indiquaient leur nom qui était izumo et kotetsu de la race des golems, une race de gardien,

Ils nous invitèrent a visiter notre village (du moins pour les prochaines années), nous précisant que nos bagages avaient été envoyé dans nos chambre respective,

Pour les « pauvre » au dortoir

Pour les «riches » chez eux,

Ils nous indiquèrent donc les directions de c'est dortoir avant de nous préciser que les cours ne commencèrent que demain de sorte à nous laisser le temps de prendre nos repères

Suite a cela notre petit groupe se dissipa lentement, quand ce fut fait, je sorti de ma cachette pour me diriger vers le dortoir ce qui ne mis prit guère de temps.

C'était un grand bâtiment mélangeant look hôpital et hôtel étoilé tout en ayant un … je ne sais quoi qui donnait l'impression appartenir a un autre âge et cela comme tous les reste des bâtiments

Une fois entré je pris mes clefs et me dirigea vers la chambre

C'était la 333,

« Super un nombre maudit, ca commence bien »

Et une fois entré dans celle-ci j'en eus la confirmation

Certes elle était digne d'un hôtel d'au moins 4 étoiles , une salle de bain priver , un coins salon aménagé qui se composait d'un canapé et de 2 fauteuil , une table et un écran géant , une petite bibliothèque se trouvait un coins , des bureau avec chacun un ordi , de grands placards ,

Ya pas a dire le gouvernement mondial avait mis le paquet

Le seul problème étant que …. IL Y AVAIT TROIS LIT ET PERSONNE EN TRAIN DE Déballer LEUR Affaires

L'un m'accueillit (gentiment) avec un « galère en voila un autre » avant de s'endormir

Cela me donnant immédiatement la sensation d'êtres le bienvenu

Ce mec était le profil type du blasé, cependant ce qui attira mon attention était son symbole sur ses vêtement et qui ressemblait a un panneau sens interdis.

le symbole du clan Nara , un clan de youkai dit shadow puisqu'ils se cache combatte et contrôle les ombres , le clan éclaireur et d'assassin qui fut un des plus redouté pendant le guerre pour ces capacités de renseignement et des techniques militaires, c

cependant ce type semblait n'être qu'un hanyo , mais c'est jamais bon d'avoir un espions surdoué dans sa chambre quand on est un fugitif

Puis mon regard se porta sur l'autre qui s'apprêtait maintenant a semble t'il aller prend une douche , semblait comment dire … plus animal que le précédent ,vêtu de vêtement en fourrure , des ongles ressemblent a des griffes , et une sorte d'impression de sauvagerie se dégageait de lui

Sur ses joues se trouvaient de chaque coter des marques rouge ressemblant a des crocs, cela me permis de comprendre immédiatement

Ce mec appartient au clan Inuzuka qui est un clan parent de celui des lycanthropes.

Bref un clan dérivé, affilié au chien, en gros des loups garou version chien,

Cependant cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont faible seul les apparences change et ont les caractéristique propre au clan dit animale car ils ont un rapport avec les animaux tel que des chien comme dans le cas présent, de loup, ou comme moi de renard, enfin ce n'est qu'un terme générique car il des nombreuses variations telle que élément contrôler.

« … » Tout a coup se fut le vide dans mon esprit « comment je peux savoir tout ca ?» me demandai-je surpris d'avoir autant d'info sans pour autant avoir vraiment étudié le sujet

Puis ce que m'avait dit le vieux me revint en tête, selon lui les renards possèdent une faculté a mémoriser presque inconsciemment des informations qui pourraient s'avérer utile en cas de combat

cela pouvant être qualifié « d'instinct guerrier »

Enfin bref vu ma situation sa risque d'être utile, (quand on est un fugitif suicidaire qui s'est jet' dans la gueule de l'ennemis tout peut être utile)

Inconsciemment ou plutôt sans y faire attention je m'était accoudé a la fenêtre précédemment ouverte et qui se trouvait a coter de ce qui est maintenant ma table de nuit , les trois lit étant a baldaquin avec rideau , et étaient positionné devant le mur, le plus a droite étant a coter de la bibliothèque et le plus a gauche ( le mien )a coter d'une des trois grandes fenêtres qui illuminaient maintenant la pièce avec une lumière douce et calme qu'est celle du soleil couchant

Le soleil se couchait donc lentement donnant au ciel et aux bâtiments de konoha une lumière rougeâtre et mélancolique.

la lumière du jour qui autrefois appartenait aux humains était en train de laisser place a la lune qui a toujours veillé et ce depuis la nuit des temps sur la race youkai ,Le monde changeait de domaine

A ce spectacle fascinant s'ajoutait un aire frai et revigorant qui fut malheureusement vite polluer par une horrible odeur de ….

« CHIEN MOUILLIE » a ce moment la je vis l'Inuzuka sortir de la douche, sa peau était maintenant recouverte d'une fine couche de poils grisâtre auxquels s'ajoutaient, une queue de la même couleur, son visage s'était également allongé, tout cela montrant qu'il avait prit une apparence entre le youkai et humain.

Bien que l'odeur était insupportable, son apparence était compréhensible, les youkai même avec sceau doivent constamment se concentrer pour garder une apparence humaine , la puissance communément appelé énergie démoniaque n'a que peut de rapport avec l'apparence , c'est une affaire de métabolisme , l'apparence elle n'est faite que pour l'utiliser

Si on devait l'explique au humain je dirais que l'ED est comme de l'eau remplissant un ballon qui se déforme pour l'accueillir, âpres qu'il soit déjà prés ou qu'il soit contraint de se modifier pour l'accueillir n'a que peu d'importance

En revanche garder une apparence humaine, c'est autre chose, si je devais comparer je dirais que pour un humain sa serai comme être dans un habit moulant et extrêmement serrée

De ce fait il est normal pour les youkais de quitter l'apparence humaine pour une apparence plus confortable qui plus est le sang de youkai est plus actif la nuit.

Enfin tout cela ne m'empêcha pas de courir hors de la pièce sous les yeux interrogateurs du coupable pour qui l'odeur était tout a fait normal

Je me refugiai donc sur le toit, un endroit assez vaste avec une partie plus autre que celle menant a l'escalier

Apres être monté dessus Je fis comme le clébard précédemment a l'exception que ne fus pas une mais neuf queues entouré d'une épaisse fourrure orange qui apparurent, sur lesquelles je m'allongea les enroulant autour de moi cela me faisant ressembler a un renard qui se serait roulé en boule pour se protéger du froid, mais au fond j'en suis un et aussi étrange qui sa puisse paraitre , j'en était fier

Etant un youkai de type feu le froid ne me gênait guère et étant allongé sur ce qui pour moi est l'endroit le plus confortable au monde et qui me rappelait ma mère, je pus constater l'ironie de la situation

Moi un « monstre » rechercher par le monde entier, je me trouvais dans une école qui est soupçonné de torturer les miens et cela pour essayer de retrouver ce qu'on ma pris, je faisais parti d'un village pour lequel il ne m'aurait fallu de quelque minutes pour le transformer en torrent de flammes, moi un être d'une puissance quasi divine je me faisais passer pour un être faible.

Cela me fit rigoler

Après avoir utilisé une technique que m'avait enseigné le vieux et qui consistait a créé autour de soi une bule d'énergie qui reflète le sol et vous fait disparaitre (créé a la base dans le but de mater les filles), un peu comme un champ de force cela m'assurent de na pas être découvert

Et je ne mis effectivement pas longtemps a sombre dans le sommeille


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit chapitre qui parle d'un état second que tout le monde connaît

Le rêve

…...

La nuit fut calme … du moins en apparence, car comme l'avait dit je-ne-sais-plus-qui « l'enfer existe, il se trouve dans la tête des Hommes »

Et oui cette nuit dans ma tête ou plutôt dans mes rêve je fus plongé dans les pires enfers qui puissent exister ….

« Mes souvenirs » …

Cette nuit où j'ai tous perdu, même des après années…

Tel un monstre né d'une malédiction il ne cesse de me poursuivre, me pourchassant inlassablement

Un monstre se réveillant chaque nuit, attendant que je ferme les yeux,

Attendant que sa proie s'aventure dans sont territoire, tapit dans les ténèbres, guettant le moment propice pour la saisir avec ses griffes sournoise et l'emmener dans un monde de souffrance

Un monstre, nommé… « Souvenir »,

Chassant dans un monde irréel et secret, un monde auquel personne ne peut échapper, un monde nommé … « rêve »

Une fois attrapé par ce monstre féroce, je pers tout sens de la réalité, me retrouvant piégés dans un jour sans fin, obliger de le revivre sans cesse, un jour que j'aurais voulu oublier,

Le jour … ou j'ai tous perdu

Mon père, ma mère … tué !

Ma maison… en flamme !

Mon frère… enlevé !

Et surtout c'est individus qui portaient des vêtements noirs avec des nuages rouges.

Le visage caché dans obscurité ainsi que par ma vie qui partait en fumée …

Fumée qui ne laissait apparaitre que leurs silhouettes, leurs yeux qui me paraissaient rouge rayonnant dans la nuit noire.

La fumée agrandissait leurs corps et leur donnait un air fantomatique (la fumée faisant écran, comme quand on projette une lumière sur un mur), a cela s'ajoutait l'incertitude de la nuit rendant la distinction du relief difficile.

Peut être étaient t'ils simplement sur une falaise, ou pouvait il réellement voler

Etait ce des démons ?, leur yeux et cette aura qui se dégageait de leurs corps m'en donnait l'impression,

On aurait dit un de c'est être divin que les japonais nomme « shinigami »

Des dieux de la mort venu cherché nos âmes, chercher les âmes de ceux qui avait péché … nous !

Mais quelle est ce péché ?

Est-ce que le simple fait de vivre peut il être considéré comme t'elle?

Je ne cessais de voir ma version jeune pleurer, hurlant au désespoir devant cette vie qui partait en fumer,

Une vie brisée par les hommes,

Détruite suite à leurs peurs non justifié,

La peur d'un hypothétique futur, ne se rendant pas compte que ce qu'ils faisaient les rendaient encore plus cruel que c'est monstre qu'ils chassaient

Quand a moi j'étais : incapable, faible, baignant encore dans l'innocence de l'enfance … avant que c'est Co**ards, ne me pousse brutalement hors, me propulsant moi un enfant dans le monde cruel des adultes

Puis mon regard fut attiré par c'est flammes, cruel et la fois douce, ce feu impitoyable, vivant tel un monstre engloutissant tous et toute chose

Mon regard commença a devenir flou tandis les flammes semblait danse sur les bâtiments en feu , une danse mystique qui emportait ma conscience lentement

Puis je m'évanouis, bercer par un pouvoir obscure qui me semblait étrangement beaux

« Floc… floc… floc… floc… floc… floc… floc… »

Seul ce bruit agaçant parvenait à mes oreilles comme semblant vouloir me retirer de mon sommeil

Mon esprit se mit alors à essayer de recoller les morceaux de la situation,

« Ma maison en flamme … souvenir … donc rêves, floc … …. … de l'eau ? De l'eau qui tombe… c'est très ch***t ce bruit »

A ce moment j'eus le reflexe d'un mec qui est énervé

Je me suis levé en criant

« MAIS CA VA PAS S'ARRETE BORDEL DE M**DE »

Je pensais me réveiller sur le toit, mais seul des longs couloirs parsemé de tuyaux avec visiblement quelque centimètre d'eau au sol, les murs étaient couverts de moisissures et étaient trempé,

Les faibles ampoules suspendues à des files de plus d'un mètre eux même accroché au plafond illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée s'éteignant parfois, éclairant les couloirs, mais pas trop, comme pour laisser au prisonnier le temps s'imaginer les pires cauchemars

Cela donnait un aire macabre au lieu, doubler une sensation d'angoisse, comme si a chaque détour pouvait se trouver un monstre tapit dans l'obscurité, se déplaçant dans les ombres, attendant le moment propice …

Enfin ca je mis plus d'une minute pour men apercevoir, mon cerveau s'étant de nouveau déconnecté suite a la surprise me figeant avec une expression des plus débiles

Puis je me mis à réfléchir

« Bon tout d'abord je me trouve dans des égouts » je me mit à m'approuver moi même d'un mouvement de la tête

« Maintenant la vrai question c'est…. »

« QUEST CE QUE JE FOUS LA ? » hurle l'ai je énervé

Le silence fut la seul réponse parvenant à mes oreilles

Me faisant passer pour un idiot faisant un monologue

Cependant alors que je me demandais quoi faire, un son ou plutôt une sensation traversa mon corps me faisant trembler de toute part, tout en provoquant un sentiment d'étonnement car …

Depuis bien longtemps ce sentiment futile qu'est la peur m'avait quitté ou plutôt je n'avais pour l'instant rien trouvé que je puisse craindre

C'est tremblements inexpliqué donnèrent naissance a un autre sentiment … ce sentiment primaire chez tous les être vivant, cet instinct de survie …

Le sentiment que l'on ressent quand ont entre sur le territoire du chasseur et qu'ont en devient la proie

Etrange … car en temps normal quelque soit le youkai, quelque soit la puissance adverse, mon pouvoir me permettait de toujours d'être le chasseur

« Au sommet de la chaine alimentaire » comme le dit souvent Jiraya-sensei quand il parle de mes pouvoirs

Les faits ayant prouvé qu'il avait raison

« Alors pourquoi ? », ne m'attendant a aucune réponse je me mis à marcher arpentant les couloirs, me fiant uniquement a mon instinct qui ne m'a pour l'instant jamais trahit

Ils me guidèrent travers les couloirs jusqu'a ce que je me retrouve dans une gigantesque pièce sombre

Un liquide rouge semblait suinter des murs …rouges … comme du sang !

Cette fois la lumière était rouge, dégageant une aura macabre

Des sortes de masses sombres d'ou s'échappaient un liquide écarlate qui couvrait le sol, des pantins ? … non ! Plutôt des cadavres ….

Alors que mon regard était attiré vers ce véritable charnier qui étrangement me laissait impassible

Le sang sembla se vaporiser, formant un épais brouillard, devant, dans cette fumée obscure quelque chose semblait se matérialiser

Avant que je puisse ajuster ma vue pour espéré distinguer cette « chose », un brutal vent souffla dans ma direction me faisant tomber a la renverse, enlevant par la même occasion le brouillard, révélant ainsi la nature de cette « chose »

Devant moi se tenait un majestueux et gigantesque renard rouge

Avant que je puisse faire quoi que soit il abattit sa patte griffu sur moi, danger qui fut arrêté une gigantesque grille avec un milieu un carrer ou était représente le sceaux qui me servait à retenir mes pouvoirs

Cela m'offrit un moment de calme qui me permit d'analyser la situation

« Un renard rouge … neuf queue… c'est yeux fendu » à ce moment la réponse m'apparut comme une évidence

Celui qui était devant moi était ce que les youkai « l'origine »ou plus simplement l'incarnation même du mal et de la destruction présent dans tout les youkai

« Un être né de la haine et des ressentiments auxquels s'ajoute un pouvoir incroyable … »

Bref une deuxième personnalité née grâce au « traitement très gentil » des humains, inconsciemment créé par les youkai pour garder un comportement rationnel »

« Plus la haine ressentie est grande, plus cet être devient puissant »

« Cela explique le pouvoir démesurer du mien symbole de ma haine »

Un être poussant constamment au crime « le malin »comme le nommait autrefois les humains, un démon aux ordres de Satan incitant au mal

Et ceux qui on succombé sont devenu des « deathsoul » ou âme morte, car a ce moment le corps ne pouvant supporter le pouvoir, se déforme hideusement, la raison disparait et la personne devient un monstre sanguinaire ne se complaisant que dans le combat et les massacres, assouvissant ses instincts de youkai, mangeant les humains … et j'en passe des meilleurs

Bref une machine a tué incontrôlable

C'est une des raisons pour lesquels les sceaux de restriction limitant nos pouvoirs ont vu le jour

Les gens pensaient qu'en limitant les pouvoirs des youkai, cela limiterait également les pouvoirs de c'est monstre

Les con si je puis le dire

Ce qu'ils font c'est comme verser goute a goute de l'eau (c'est le sceau de restriction) sur un brasier en espérant l'éteindre avant d'y balancer trois tonneaux d'alcool pur (qu'est leur haine)

Enfin bref, tandis que j'étais exaspéré par leur naïveté

Ce « monstre » se mit à ricaner d'une façon des plus lugubres

Avant de dire avec une voix glaciale chaque mot semblant chargé d'énergie et de mauvaises intentions

« Laisse libre cour a tes instincts, devient le monstre que tu es, déchaine ta colère sur c'est misérable humain »

Avant se rajouter « les humains te déteste, pourquoi essais tu d'être des leur ? Pourquoi limites-tu ton pouvoir pour les imiter, c'est êtres inferieur ? Toi qui est un dieux»

« Même si ca fait mal de l'avouer il raison, j'en est marre de jouer au faible, je veux les tuer »

La seule différence …c'est que moi…. Je préfère des manières plus subtiles, un sourire des plus sadiques apparus sur mon visage

« C'est tellement mieux que l'ennemis soit détruit lentement et douloureusement, ressentant la peur et la souffrance jusqu'au dernier moment »

Voyant que je semblais refuser ses dires, le monstre eut l'air courroucé et une vague de haine traversa la pièce

A ce moment la, comme des gens se réveillant grâce au réveil, les cadavres se levèrent

Leur corps était parsemé de blessures et en parti décomposé et de la fumé s'en dégageait, ils s'avançaient vers moi d'une marche chancelante

Alors que je comptais partir mes pied furent bloqué, en les regardant pour savoir pouvoir, je vis trois cadavre semblant sortir de terre, s'agrippant a moi, tandis que leur copain m'encerclaient

Etrangement au début cela me fit rigoler « bon la on est vraiment dans le clicher culte du film de zombi »

Avant de me rendre compte de ma situation « bon la je suis vraiment dans la me*de », mon corps tremblant de toute part tandis que les corps continuaient a m'envahirent, comme les ténèbres aspiraient un damné

« Tu vois c'est corps c'est ceux des gens que tu as tué, ta vrai nature ! »

« Quoi ? », me demandais-je, puis en regardant les visages ils me parurent familiers, et comme il l'avait dit c'était les gens que j'avais tué, quand j'étais un fugitif (enfin je le suis toujours mais plus pareil)

« Bon je suis un assassin ! ca je sais ! » Dis je comme une évidence

Puis dans ma tête me revint les scènes de massacre

C'était une véritable torture psychologique, je me mis à crier, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser

A ce moment j'ouvris les yeux

« Je rêvait ! Ouf » me rassurant, me réveillant , j'étais toujours dans la même position que lors de mon endormissement à l'exception que …

Mon corps perlait de goutes de transpiration, enfin si on pouvait appeler ca « transpiration » étant donner que quand une goutte tombait sur le sol il fondait laissant un petit trou

Sol qui était en fusion

Je me trouvais non plus sur le toit mais a l'étage d'en dessous dans une sorte de réserve de matériel de construction (on se demande ce que ca fait la)

Sur une plaque d'acier qui était rouge, en parti fondu, et au dessus de moi on voyait les escaliers et le toit troué par un cercle presque parfait, les borts montrant que le sol avait fondu

Pendant mon sommeille mon corps avait inconsciemment atteint une température suffisante pour bruler le sol

Bon d'accort ce n'est pas du granite, mais quand même

Une chaleur pareille était moyennement le niveau que peuvent atteindre les youkai de feu et moi je l'ai dégagé inconsciemment

Y a pas à dire je suis vraiment un monstre

Et ca j'en suis fier

« Car si on ne peut pas être fier de ce qu'ont est alors de quoi pouvons nous l'être ? »

Bref c'est parti pour une bonne journée (rire)

…...

Réponse aux review

-pour les couple je ne sais pas encore, mais si il y en a se sera des classiques

-pour la classe des vampires, j'hésite encore je fais les groupe au fil des l'histoire,

Mais si vous avez des idées …. Dite-le je suis ouvert a toute proposition


	4. Chapter 4

Que dire ?, que dire ?, a part bonne lecture, et que j'espère que ca va plaire

* * *

Après ce petit chapitre d'autosatisfaction (ca fais toujours du bien de se rendre fier de soi-même, même sans raison)

Je me suis donc diriger vers ma chambre, car même une odeur de clebs mouillé n'excuse pas de néglige ses habitudes

Et surtout a cause de mon réveil, qui a provoqué une baisse de la température de mon corps et donc un refroidissement de l'acier fondu sur le quel j'étais

Maintenant j'ai des sortes perles de c'est plaques , collées un peu partout sur mes fringues et ca …

Ce n'est pas discret

Fringue qui soit dit en passant son très spécial, car aucun matériau brute et connu sur cette terre ne peut supporter ma température corporel quand je me bats,

Car celle-ci peut largement dépasser la température du magma soit plus de 1.200 degré,

Donc coter fringue j'en es perdu beaucoup, me retrouvant souvent a poil (des situations pour le moins embarrassante)

Parfois j'envie les faibles youkai car eux non pas ce problème (des fringue en amiante leur suffise)

Pour le miens c'est un matériau spécial mit au point par ceux qui ont porté les gêne de kyuubi, un matériau composé d'une multitude de sceaux qui absorbent l'énergie de son porteur pour augmente sa résistance devenant ainsi une seconde peau

Et ce problème est le même pour les armes

Cependant la technique pour les fabriques a été perdue il y a des siècles, seul quelque costume (utiliser pour les entrainements) on subsisté

Cependant ma mère a réussi a recréé une technique similaire qui bien que moins résistant m'offre une certaine marge, et ca c'est déjà pas mal

Enfin bref j'ai donc enlevé mes fringues, me retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtement dans les couloirs

Si on me voie ma réputation est fichue

Mais mieux vaut passer pour un crétin exhibitionniste, que quelqu'un de suspect

Par chance après les avoir longé les couloirs tel un ninja je parvins a retrouver ma chambre, quand je l'ouvris je vis un spectacle pour le moins étonnant

Certes ca sentait encore le chien mouillé

Mais l'Inuzuka avait transformé sa main en youkai et donnait des coups de griffe contre un casier en fer que je reconnu, comme étant un des cassiers blinder surement fait pour que nous puissions garder une vie priver

Car même si ca ne peut pas résister au pouvoir des youkai ou même des mages, ils hésiteraient à frapper fort de peur de ne pas contrôler leur force et de faire des dégâts

Bref ce truc possède seulement un pouvoir dissuasif

Mais qui a l'air de marcher si j'en crois le clebs qui donne des coups de griffe en caleçon en gueulant

« Bordel mais ca veut pas s'ouvrir ce truc »

Tandis que le Nara était affalé sur le lit se cachant la tête avec un cousin et criait

« ta gueule je veut dormir »

Le chien l'ignorant complètement rajouta « mais il va s'ouvrir ce pu***n de casier »

Ce a quoi répondit le feignant par un «au lieu de l'ouvrir tu ne peux pas la fermer ? »

Il continuait de se cacher la tête sous son oreiller, pour étouffé le bruit et espérant dormir encore un peut

Tandis que l'autre continuait de donner des coups de griffe, faisant naitre un grincement horrible (imaginer les ongles contre le tableau noir), car il avait trop peur d'attaque réellement a cause des dégâts que ca pourrait cause (une vrai attaque)

Une goutte d'eau apparu derrière ma tête : ya pas a dire la colocation commence bien

« Heu, excusez-moi »dis-je d'une voie faible

Les faisant se tourner vers moi, avec dans leur regard quelque chose qui disait « qu'est ce qu'il a celui la »

Cela me permis d'apprendre que dans c'est casier, se trouvait nos uniformes, et que le clebs avait accidentellement fait tombé trousseau par la fenêtre

Il l'avait posé sur une table et en retournant ce matin il avait oublié qu'il avait une queue, résultat … il l'a fait volé par la fenêtre ouverte

« Mais quel crétin » dis-je pour moi même je frappant le front d'exaspération

Enfin bref me ressaisissant

La j'ai le choix entre, y aller sans uniforme et me faire remarquer par toute l'école en compagnie d'un abruti majuscule

Ou

Forcer la serrure et me faire remarquer en tant que youkai de feu

Le choix est vite fait haussai je les épaules

« Laisse faire les pros, la brute » dis-je le poussant non sans protestations

Je mis mon doigts dans la serrure, et envoya quelque flammes contrôlé, a intervalle régulier,

Contrôlé ?... car sinon ce n'était pas que la serrure, mais tout l'immeuble qui aurait fondu, rien que pour réussir ce tout de passe-passe j'ai du passé des jours : a m'entrainer à connaitre la température de fusion des différents métaux

Mais le résultat fut satisfaisant, en quelque seconde j'avais fait fondre le mécanisme de la serrure, de ce fait je pus l'ouvrir facilement

Et pour être sympas je fis pareil pour les autres

« Bon pour l'intimité c'est mort » constatai-je

…

Je pus voir l'uniforme

Enfin uniforme c'est vite dit

Un sac, quelque nécessaire de toilette, un peu d'argent (trois fois rien), et un bandeau avec comme symbole une sorte de feuille

Je fis dans ma tête un résumer de la situation

La on est trois abruti, dont un qui veut dormir et qui c'est maintenant réfugié sous son lit avec ses couverture, et deux en caleçon, et les cours commencent dans 5 minute

Super

Soudain on entendit une sorte de sonnerie

Une sonnerie que l'on reconnu vite comme

« Le début des cours » dis-je avec l'Inuzuka

« Hein ?quoi ?qu'est qu'il se passe ? » bafouilla le Nara qui commençait a émergé

A ce moment le, ca devint le bordel

L'Inuzuka se transforma complètement en chien, mais de la taille d'un homme montrant qu'il limitait son pouvoir

Le Nara lui fit apparaitre un sorte de grand rond noir sous lui dans le lequel il disparut….. et son lit aussi

La je me mis à ricaner, le premier avait peut être oublié ses fringues et qu'en se transformant il avait également perdu son caleçon

Quand a l'autre je me demande si c'était volontaire d'amener son lit

Le rire passer je me souvins que j'étais exactement dans la même situation

J'ai donc attrapé en vitesse des fringues et

Sauter par la fenêtre … avant de me souvenir que j'étais au 4eme étage

Apres m'être étalé sur le sol et ya avoir laissé quelque trace de sang (beaucoup), et être reste sans pouvoir bouger quelque minute

Étant sous forme humaine mon corps avait leur résistance

Je me mis à courir concentrant mon feu dans les endroits blessé et dieu sais qu'il y en avait beaucoup, me permettant ainsi de guérir a grande vitesse (mais il ya avait quand même la douleur)

Mais par malchance ma course fut (arrête quelque mètre plus loin)

Comment ? .Simplement par le revers d'une main fantomatique

Le fantôme en question mesurait plusieurs mètres, gris, et avait une tête effrayante

Il se dégageait du corps d'une jeune fille de mon âge qui avait des cheveux rouge et qui était visiblement en train se s'engueuler avec une autre du même âge mais blonde

Une fois mes esprits retrouvés et ma mâchoire remit en place (c'est quelle m'avait frappé fort cette folle)

Je pus reconnaitre cette technique

Elle s'appelait kimochi ou kimo, de sentiment en japonais

Elle consiste à utiliser son énergie spirituel pour matérialisé ses sentiments sous la forme d'un double fantomatique

Cette technique fut utilisé pendant la guerre par seulement quelque famille du fait des caractéristique nécessaire, ce fait il n'existe que peu d'utilisateur, principalement des femmes, (au désespoir de leur mec)

« La vache, si ca continue ce soir je serais mort une bonne dizaine de fois » balbutiai-je me relevant

Ma bourreau me voyant accouru a me recours

« Euh … excuse moi » dit telle confuse s'excusant et m'aidant a me relevé, ayant fait disparaitre

« Pas grave …. Je suis un youkai, j'ai l'habitude » dis je mon regard croisant le sien je fis mon célèbre sourire hypocrite,, qui eux l'effet inverse de son but

Au lieu de m'ignorer comme d'habitude

Elle fit un petit mouvement de recul et son visage fut assaillit des nuances de rouge a quelque endroit, et balbutia quelque sons incompréhensible

Tandis que la blonde elle, avait littéralement explosé de rire disant « t'a une façon de draguer plutôt …. Frappante »

A ce moment la elle vira au rouge complet se retournant et se relevant, raide, et dit d'un aire un peu gêné

« Ton nom… ? »

« Quoi ? » fut la seul chose que j'ai trouvé à dire ne comprenant strictement rien, a la situation

« Ton nom ? » répéta telle d'un aire faussement autoritaire

« Euh …Naruto hitodama »

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno !» dit-elle comme forcer avant de partir en courant

Suivit de son amie qui me salua et dit

« Je suis ino Yamanaka enchanter de te connaitre » et elle commença à courir pour rattrapé son amis avant de se retourner et de dire rapidement

« Ah au faite t'inquiète pas pour son comportement, elle n'est pas dans son état normal la » puis elle partie

Me laissant physiquement et mentalement sur le cul

« C'est quoi c'est folles ?» Dis-je avant regarder ma montre et dire d'un ton alarmant

« À merde c'est vrai ! Les cours ! » « j'ai très exactement 30 seconde pour trouver l'école et la classe »

Je parti alors dans une ruelle sombre

Je me mis alors a respirer fortement, envoyant du l'énergie mais tout mon corps, du feu se mit a couvrir ma peau

Le seul moyen d'arrive a l'heure était d'utiliser une des technique de déplacement que j'ai créé en copiant celle de mon père

En concentrant l'énergie youkai et en la couvrant d'un fin voile d'énergie spirituel ca devrai le faire

La pression a l'intérieur de mon corps augmentait de plus en plus, un humain en serait mort en une fraction de seconde, la preuve des coupures, écorchures commençaient a apparaitre

Décidément les humains son faible, et qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ne pas se faire repéré (la douleur étant énorme)

Je me mis en position de coureur accroupi

« Road sonic fire » dis-je avant de rigoler au nom que lui avait donné Jiraya … bon d'accort il sortait d'une cuite

Mais bon le nom na pas d'importance

Je relâchai d'un coup l'énergie mais de façon contrôlé

Je me mis alors à courir à très grande vitesse ne lassant derrière moi que trainer de feu qui ne tarda ne pas disparaitre

C'est ainsi que je pus parcourir le village avant de m'arrêter devant l'école

Elle était assez grande et ressemblait plus a une université qu'autre chose, me faisait demande comment j'ai pu loupe quelque chose de si grand

La cour devant, était presque vide, j'entends par la qu'il ne restait que quelque abrutit paumé de mon genre qui n'on pas été fichu d'arrive a l'heure

Enfin moi je n'ai même pas été fichu arrive en bon état

La technique ayant du être utilisé par un corps humain, j'avais le moitié de mes os et ligament cassé ou déchiré, et ce n'était rien à coter de l'état de ma peau (aller encore mort une fois)

Je n'arrivais à tenir debout que grâce a mon énergie de youkai

Mon pouvoir étant principalement utilisé pour guérir les blessures externe car a l'intérieur c'était le bordel, et ca fait très très très ….. Mal

Maintenant je sais ce que ressentent les zombies

Le temps que je fasse un compte rendu et l'état de mon corps

Les rare personne encore présente étaient parti, il ne plus dans la cours qu'un...

Un abruti (moi), un tableau d'indication avec plus d'une centaine de salles et ….. Un lit

Visiblement le Nara a atterrit dans la cours

Même dans ce cauchemar j'avais encore trouvé le moyen de rire

Après avoir passée plus d'un quart d'heure a chercher le numéros de la salle et une demis heure de plus a la chercher tout court

« Note perso : pensé revoir les nombres, je suis passé 10 fois a coter de la salle 45 avant de remarque que la 46 est juste a cote »

Résultat …je suis entre en classe essoufflé et avec des écorchures plein le visage

Et je fus accueillit par le prof qui dit d'un aire lassé « super après le campeur et le nudiste exhibitionniste… voila …..Le zombie »

Provoquant le rire de la bonne soixantaine d'élève présent

Je me suis donc diriger vers le fond de la salle qui était en forme d'amphithéâtre, et je revis mes deux coloc

L'un avait une sorte de toge avec ses draps (il était également en caleçon au réveille), et un réveille accrocher a sa toge, les cheveux en bordel

Quand a l'autre il avait seulement une sorte de slip fait avec un cousin visiblement sorti du lit de l'autre, son corps était couvert hématome et de griffures visiblement faite par des filles complètement folle

Je suis donc frapper la tête exaspération en disant « j'en étais sur la chambre 333 c'est une chambre maudite, mais …. C'est quoi ce collectif de taré »

Une fois assit je put enfin assiste aux cours

Le cour portait sur la métallurgie et les fonte de métaux ainsi que la maitrise élémentaire de élément feu tant sur le point youkai que sur le point humain

Il était dirige par kakashi hatake , un youkai de type animal affilier au loup ,si je me souviens bien Jiraya ma parlé de lui ,

Il fait parti du clan croc blanc et en est le dernier survivant

Le clan croc blanc est très caractéristique car leurs poils peuvent se hérisser et jouer le rôle de paratonnerre tonnerre attirant l'énergie tant démoniaque que naturel, permettant ainsi de copier les techniques adverses, même si ils ont une préférence pour la foudre

Les milles oiseaux je crois que c'est le nom qu'il donne à leur capacité a utilise l'éclair

Il devait dure 4hjusqua midi

Bref une éternité, surtout que Jiraya ma fait étudié toute les informations possible et imaginable sur le sujet

J'ai donc passe les 2 premières à dormir me permettant de guérir presque entièrement

Certes j'aurais pus le faire instantanément mais cela aurait demande un trop gros dégagement d'énergie pour qu'il puisse être caché, et dans une école qui grouille de prof , maitre dans leur matière saurait été trop risque

Apres ca je fis un repérage des élève et potentiel ennemis de la classe

Il y avait

Une hyuuga au vue de ses yeux blancs

Les hyuuga sont une race noble au même titre que les vampires, affilier a une race aujourd'hui éteinte

Les fantômes

Leur yeux appelé œil fantomatique ou œil blanc sont particuliers car ils permettent a leur possesseurs de voyage a travers les objets en quittant son corps, en résumé on peut dire qu'ils créent des sortes de petit fantômes qui vont récupérer des infos sans que leur origine n'est besoins de bouger

Assez effrayant et lugubre

Ils peuvent également utiliser c'est sorte de fantômes en les envoyants d'un coup de paume dans le corps de l'adversaire et ainsi lui provoque des dégâts interne d'ou leur art

Jyuken

De tous je crois que c'est le clan je plus sournois

Et il l'avait bien montré pendant la guerre en étant à l' origine d'un nombre incroyable d'embuscade ou d'assassina

Bref avec le clan shadow ya pas meilleur dans les assassina et les techniques militaire

Apres je ne vit que des élève plus le mois inintéressant

Ils étaient faibles et insignifiant ne représentant aucun danger pour moi

Remarque je suis sensé être comme eux avec cette histoire de faux papier

Et d'autre que je ne parvins pas identifier

La dernière heure notre prof, pour voir si on avait bien écouté et surtout pour pouvoir lire un bouquin que je ne connaissais que trop bien étant donner que c'est Jiraya qui la écrit

Il nous distribua des contrôles enfin plus un examen étant donné qu'il y avait plus d'une dizaine de page

Ya pas a dire ce prof est sadique

« Bah, ce m'occupera au moins une demis heure »

J'avais tord …. En 15 minutes s'était boucle

Je mis le paquet sur son bureau et sorti sous les regards étonné des élève sauf de Shikamaru qui me suivit de prés

Le prof bien qu'étonné nous dit d'être de retour pour 13h, en état normal insista t'il

« Pourquoi ? Ya quelque chose de normal ici », « Moi J'ai rien vu » eut t'il comme réponse de nous deux

J'ai donc profité de ce temps pour visiter la ville

Âpres avoir marché un peu je suis tombé sur ce clan détesté et détestable

3 Uchiwa étaient train d'arrêté quelqu'un, visiblement un enfant

Je croyais que les véhicules motorisé étaient interdit et pourtant il avait chacun une bécane

Et s'était pas de l'écolo plutôt des grosse cylindré

Coup bol ils avaient laissé de moteur allumé

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'amuser un peu » dis-je avec un sourire sadique

Je suis donc passer a cote d'eux les yeux ferme et l'air innocent, enfin seulement en apparence

Dans tète j'utilisais une technique propre au jinchuriki de kyuubi

Celle du contrôle du feu à distance

Je me concentrais cherchant une étincelle provenant du moteur de leur bécane

Au bout de quelque seconde je perçu comme des ultrasons, des petites vies qui appelaient des moteur

Pour moi toute flamme aussi petite soit elle, c'est une petite vie, qui ne demande qu'à grandir

A ce moment la j'ai claqué, des doigts de la main droite libérant une énergie spécial, comme un signale a c'est étincelle que prirent aussitôt de l'ampleur et firent vite exploser leur moto

La tète qu'ils faisaient en voyant leur cher bécane exploser toute seule, ca vaut tout l'or du monde et ils ne pouvaient m'accuser, étant donner qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve, cela les énervants d'avantage, au vus des regards noir qu'ils me jetaient

Quand a moi je ne me gênais pas pour rire

Je seul problème c'est que ce gosse ma rejoint peu de temps âpres

M'expliqua qu'il s'appelait Konohamaru petit fils de hokage et qu'il voulait que je sois son maitre, que lui apprenne comment, et ca je cite « faire chi*r les Uchiwa »

L'offre et très gênante

D'un coter j'avais aucun envie de encombrer D'un disciple, je me fais déjà bien assez remarquer quand je suis tout seul

D'un autre coter avoir a sa botte un parent de l'hokage ca peut toujours servir, et ce qu'il veut ne dépasse pas mon cadre de compétence, quand je le veux em***er le monde je suis très fort

Parole d'ermite

Bref âpres lui avoir montré quelque truc de base (démarre sans clef et piquer les bécanes des Uchiwa pendant qu'ils prennent un café ….)

Je pus partir en lui promettant de le rejoindre plus tard

Le peut de temps qu'il de restait fut consacré a manger dans une échoppe nommé « ichiraku »

Puis vint heure de retourner en cour pour 6 heure de folle amusement « rire »

Une fois ma place rejoint à cote de mes deux coloc qui avaient fait un tour dans la chambre au vue de leurs fringues correctes

Puis le prof entra, c'était une femme, la cinquantaine, blonde, forte poitrine

« Tsunader »dis-je a voie basse esquissant un sourire

Le vieux (Jiraya) m'en avait suffisamment parlé c'était son inavoué ex et ancienne coéquipière

Un monstre un démon l'avait t'il décrit, tremblant quel l'entende

Il n'y a pas énormément d'information sur ses origine mais il semble que c'est une spécialiste du kimochi la technique qu'avait utilisé cette fille (Sakura) contre moi

En gros c'est une personne a ne pas énerver

Sont cours dura 3 heure et était sur histoire youkai

Et la je dus écouter du moins un peu

Les deux heures suivante furent un looooooooooooooong discours de hokage sur histoire de l'ile

La dernière demis heure fut utiliser pour visiter une parti bien particulière de konoha

On nous emmena à travers les catacombes de konoha

Des tunnels creusé dans la roche par une entité mystérieuse il y des siècles plus ou moins en même temps que le château (en faite on en sait rien der quand il a été créé)

Cela l'élevant au nivo d'un des grands mystères de l'ile voire du monde

Enfin nous avons visité seulement une partie, quelque tunnel ou régnait une température d'environs 60° incommodant uniquement les humains

Balisé par des torches et sécurisé ou vue de soldat qui semblaient garder toute les intersections

Le reste étant interdit pour des raisons mystérieuses

Le plus intéressant étant ce qu'on n'a pas dit ce qui est garde secret

Et dans ma tête me revint les paroles de Jiraya

Que le reste non visite est classe de rang S car d'âpres les infos il a dans c'est tunnel une sorte de trésor

un trésor protégé par de nombreux danger tel qu'une température insupportable pour tous être (surement du au volcan qui se trouve dans la falaise), cela accompagnant gaz toxique, lave et autre surprise tout aussi charmante, qui a coute la vie a plusieurs centaine voire millier de d'être (normal les gens sont attirer par la richesse)

Mais ces tunnel sont également et ce d'après Jiraya, l'antre d'un des cobayes né d'une des expériences de son ancien amis ….un dénommé… orochimaru

Il a également émis l'hypothèse que ce monstre a créé a partir de cellules de parent a moi, donc parenté a kyuubi

Aussi saugrenu que soit cette hypothèse serai crédible, les gênes de kyuubi qui est un youkai de type extrêmement puissant pourrait aisément permettre à un individu de survivre dans des conditions de chaleur extrême

Il avait également conclu en disant « si mon ex coéquipier a réellement créé un youkai clone de kyuubi alors il n'y a que toi qui soit en mesure de le sauve et de la ramené a la raison , j'ai vu ta puissance et celle de ta mère dont tu a hériter , et je pense que quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il y est dans c'est tunnel tu pourra le supporte , montre que ce pouvoir que craint, homme et youkai n'est pas une malédiction mais un dons de dieux et qu'au lieu de faire revivre le passe il donne une vie a l'avenir »

L'hokage nous libera des cours et nous souhaita une bonne soirée

Il est maintenant un peu plus de 19 heure , et étonnamment il fait déjà presque nuit ,cela étant du a un des mystère de l'ile qui fait que la nuit se couche plus vite , cela étant un avantage pour les youkai

Tandis que la classe se divisait en plusieurs groupe, j'en est profité pour m'éclipser et trainé en vile jusqu'a 21 heure

Jetait retourne dans ma/notre chambre mais coloc n'étant pas encore rentre

La main sur la vitre de la fenêtre mon regard était fixe sur la pleine lune couverte par intermittence par des nuages noirs

La nuit commençait à faire a faire agiter mon sang de youkai, renforçant ma détermination

Cette nuit je vais visite c'est tunnel sois disant mortel

Garder ou pas rien ne m'arrêtera

Mes yeux commençant s'illuminer d'une lueur rouge devenant des yeux de félin

Je sens que je vais m'amuser

* * *

Alors ? Commentaire ?

Pour ceux que ca intéresse …

Pour les perso restant vous les verriez: comment ? Monstre ? Mage ?autre ?

Pour ce qui ont des idées, sur perso (du manga ou non ), histoire ou autre ….

N'hésiter pas


End file.
